There are known sheet feeding apparatus available to take a web from a roll of paper, cut the web into individual sheets, and then arrange the cut sheets in an overlapping or shingle fashion. Traditionally, the lead sheets of the shingled stream of such apparatus are on the bottom of the overlapped sheets. In other words, each cut sheet has its rear edge overlapped by the lead edge of the next adjacent sheet cut from the sheeter.
A printing press is designed to receive, however, a “reverse shingle” stream of sheets wherein the lead sheets of the shingled stream are on the top of the overlapped sheets. In other words, the rear edge of a cut sheet overlaps the lead edge of the next adjacent sheet cut from the sheeter. At least from a cost perspective, it is desirable to use a roll of paper as a source of cut sheets for a printing press.
In the past sheet feeding apparatus have accomplished “reverse shingling” by providing a vacuum stream feeder that acts to pick up the cut sheets one at a time from the sheets as they are being loaded into the printing press.